The present invention concerns the delivery of viscous or fluid material. It relates, first, to a device for delivery of such products, of the type comprising a removable tank used to feed, in a fluid-tight manner, a device intended for delivery of said fluid through a fluid line incorporating pressurization means.
This known type of device proves advantageous (see French Patent Application No. 93 13 970 in the Applicant's name), but exhibits one restriction: the device stops when the tank holding the product is empty.
To obviate this difficulty, conventional practice entails the provision of two tanks. However, such a configuration causes multiple problems: attachment of the tank to the fluid line, pressurization of the product emanating from the second tank, the space required by this second tank, and the difficulty involved in using rigid ducts.